The subconscious of Ash
by Mephisto Barto Dertov Kucabara
Summary: Poor Ash Ketchum has been suffering lately, since the spirit of the king of Pokelantis wants to return, and for this you need to take over your body. Ash will do to keep that spirit does not leave your body or do not disturb.


Battle in the subconscious of Ash

Many have met me, my name is Ash Ketchun, and I am a pokemon trainer Pallet Town. I started my journey almost five years ago, now I travel in Sinnoh with my partner and my new friend Brock Dawn.

Since I came to Sinnoh everything went well, and I have all medals gym and longer qualify in the league, arguably my whole world is going great ... More is not.

Everyone sees me the carefree Ash, they see a guy with no problems and only think about training to carry out his dream, but in reality, inside's fighting a battle ... and I'm losing.

Almost a year ago when I was in Kanto, the Battle Frontier, I did something I never did believe I got to go. I was possessed by the evil spirit of the king of Pokelantis. I was trapped in a large universe of darkness, which I could not leave, but thanks to Brandon I could rid myself of the Devil. But there was a problem that never came to be "full" of my body, his spirit was kept secret within me, so far, and I know he wants to return.

Recently I could sleep in peace. He is always in my dreams, with the intent of destroying my heart and keep my body. Yesterday could not have been more chilling, I awoke from my last nightmare, I swear I had not frightened me so much since Darkrai attacked me in Alamos Town.

FLASH BACK SLEEP

I was running around town Palette. I did not know who was chasing me, I just knew it must be something creepy, menacing and dangerous that I put to aimlessly run rampant. He turned back, but saw only the walls to a shadow moving quickly and nimbly.

In one of the alleys Pikachu went, my loyal companion and friend, he was sure he would save me. I paused for a moment to catch his breath and give the order to attack, I ordered Thunder Shock used, and he obeyed the order, but does not affect either the least the shadow following me. But the worst was to see how that shadow attacked my friend, splitting in two. I still remember a strong and disturbing laughter that gripped my mind while I broke down crying.

Continued chasing the shadow, I did not hesitate twice and started running again, still shattered by what happened to Pikachu.

I ran up to my house, walked behind me and closed the door locked. I stood there at the door for a moment. A minute passed, perhaps the longest minute of my life. I was tired, I was distraught, I was scared. I turned naively believing that he had lost. It was horrible scene that I saw when I turn around, I felt I halved to see ... A humanoid figure was leaning against my mother's body, his body was torn, covered in blood and with some of their bodies outside, but alas, she was not dead, was still supporting life such horror, that creature had done that and was slowly devouring.

I fell to my knees at her, tears started coming out of my eyes. The creature finally realized my presence, turned to me and began to slowly approach me, I could see better than it was a strange and bizarre mutation between a human and a Houndoom, his skin was torn revealing his muscles. You could see all the teeth in your jaw that seemed about to dispose of the body. That shadow appeared behind that being nasty, little by little was taking human form, but before he could see it completely, that being monstrous lunged at me.

END OF FLASH BACK

That night, we were lost in the Eterna Forest (good place to get lost). We had found my rival in the region, Paul, who had apparently chosen this place to train his Pokemon, but as always, the boy treated them as if they were not worth what we. I was grieved by his treatment of the Pokemon and soon began to shout with a lot of anger in my words. But then, the discussion became fight, was so angry I felt as negative energies took possession of me and my actions, energies that time I just felt that spirit over my body.

I started hitting him in the face, to which he also attacked me, my rage was unchecked and no longer knew what he was doing. Brock and Dawn were filed and managed to separate before we continued and the lawsuit was any further. But when it was about to get away from him, the pretty darn it challenged me to continue this act of brutality at midnight, in the old abandoned mansion.

/

It was night, my friends were already asleep from 21:00 hours, but I could not sleep, something urged me to accept the challenge of Paul, I felt my anger toward my opponent was getting bigger until about to give fear. I checked my watch and saw that it was 23:40 hours, never crack me to a battle, and that would be no exception even if melee. So I dressed quickly and went to that place.

Arriving at the old mansion, damn purple hair was already waiting inside it. We begin the fight again. Paul attacked me first, I felt my body was receiving cone each blow as he heard as he enjoyed. At first it was Paul who had the upper hand, but then was gripping force, but it was thanks to my uncontrollable anger took hold of me and of my movements, I felt like the evil spirit within me commanded me, but I did not care.

After having weakened, took his head and whip strongly against a window of the mansion, the impact was so strong that I left stunned, turned to do the same, but this time with such force that the glass broke.

I removed the pieces of glass and took one to threaten. Shirt Hold my opponent, I saw he had a bloody mouth as he stared me with his eyes full of anger and hatred. He tried to grab the shirt but hit him in the face for him not to

Paul: (weakened) Ash ... you're not the guy I know would never have accepted this challenge to clean blow ... Who the hell are you?

I started laugh strongly and then I said no ... I'm not that guy, I'm the one who will handle kill.-

Paul, impressed, took sufficient to push back forces. He stopped and pulled a knife from his pants. No matter the weapon in his hands I lunged at him, I tried to stab me but I dodged. I took his arm and twisted it back snatches the dagger. I threw myself to the ground and I approached him, I held his neck and pulled the knife to his face.

As much as he tried to escape and get serious about the situation in her eyes he could clearly see that he was afraid of what was coming. Insert the knife in his right eye, blood ran down his face as he screamed in pain, then did it again in his other eye. When he knew he had suffered enough I decided to insert the gun in his chest, then moved the knife to open the chest, I could see his heart was still beating, to finish just stabbed him so hard his heart burst with force. I had heard that laugh in my dreams again I resound in my head, because she could regain her sanity; terrified of what he had done ran out of there.

This morning I woke up totally disgusted, sick of all this that was going on, my mood was as hell did not want anyone near me, my friends asked me what happened to me but I answered that I had not slept well.

In the afternoon, I had had enough, he was about to surrender to the evil spirit, my will was extinguished. We were about to have lunch, I was sitting at the table staring at her. My heart and mind were the recent battle fought by my will.

Dawn approached me

Dawn: something happens, do not turn right

Ash: (tired) is nothing, I have one dream, that's all

Dawn: no ... Do not turn right...

Ash: (annoyed) is nothing...

Dawn: (loudly) No! You have not been the same lately! What's happening to you!

For more telling him to leave me alone, she insisted, it was time that I had enough. Not knowing what I was doing, I slapped her in the face and shouted to stop me, but she was still in his stubbornness, had tears in his eyes from the blow, but still he kept insisting, I screamed and was about to mourn.

I got up from the table in an attempt to get away, but my friend pulled me by the arm to prevent it, I turned around and pushed her to the ground snapped up.

Ash: LET ME NOW!

Dawn: NO! Until you tell me what's wrong!

I got sick of it, I pulled my pants the knife he had taken from Paul last night, I got up and yelled at him to stop or else I would kill her. At that moment felt like that damned spirit was already taking hold of my being, I felt like forces incited dagger stab my partner. Brock was impressed by my attitude, but that did not matter. Dawn was crying for my sadistic reaction

Dawn: (crying) Ash ... What's wrong? You're not ... You do not seem the same ... Talk, can help

His sweet voice clicked in my head, I reacted as I could. Seeing the scene I felt extremely bad, I cried apologizing to Dawn, breaking my voice because I was about to mourn. I did not resist, I ran out of there in the direction of the old mansion of the ancient forest.

/

While in the old mansion, I saw in a mirror, it was true, was not I who was in the reflection, it was just my body ... It was him. Physically identical if it was me, but in his eyes I could clearly notice to another person, a person who was eating my being gradually. You could clearly see his intentions to get rid of me and keep my body to do and what failed in his past life. I do not take it anymore and broke the mirror with my fist.

This is the end, I can not take it anymore. I did not know that Dawn had followed me there, stood in the doorway, and about five or six meters from where I was. She tried to get close to me, but I yelled for him to stop and go, but ignored. My madness was taking me to see the goat approaching, I took back the knife and put it around my neck, just for my jugular vein, and threatened to kill him if he continued, with that stopped

Dawn: (frightened by the reaction of the guy) Ash ... What's wrong? Why are you doing this? No ... please ... calm down and do nothing ... Let me help

Ash: Dawn can not ... No ... No one can

Again I heard again in my head that damned infernal laughter. Had enough screamed, Do not hesitate, insert the blade of his knife on my neck, breaking my jugular vein, blood began to flow, much blood, Dawn screamed in horror. I fell to the ground, he was dead, but in my last seconds of life was listening last time that evil laugh. He had planned and had not realized that only he used me, he was waiting for my death ... He was free thanks to me.


End file.
